


SickKat

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat’s sick and Sollux has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SickKat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr.

Sollux sat on the couch with Karkat’s husktop in his lap trying to remove a virus Karkat had accidentally run the other night after Sollux had sent it to him. Sollux was starting to think that Karkat didn’t understand the concept of, “no, don’t run that program.” It was just a stupid joke virus that Sollux meant as a joke, but it was annoying to use the computer now. He understood why Karkat had thrown it at him yelling about fixing it.   
“Hey do we have any pain medicine?” Karkat wasn’t nearly as loud as usual. Sollux glanced up at him to find him shivering with a blanket wrapped around his head and shoulders.

“Whoa you look like shit.” Sollux closed the husktop quickly placing it on the little table in front of him.

“Gee thanks asshole that’s exactly what I wanted to fucking hear. Now do we have any or not?” Karkat sneezed rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He was pale, his skin ashen and he was coughing quietly.

“Look KK I think you should lie down,” Sollux said. He stood and swept Karkat up in his arms.

“Hey put me the hell down.” Karkat tried to squirm away from him, but he was too weak to actually get away. “I’m fine.” Sollux scoffed walking into the bedroom.

“You’re lying.” Sollux laid him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket again, “You’re also running a fever.”

“No I’m not. I just need some pain killers.” Karkat struggled to keep his eyes open as Sollux pressed his hand to his forehead.

“You’re kind of a little shit when you’re sick you know that?” Sollux sighed. “Sleep for a little while. I’ll be back alright?”

“I’m fine.” Karkat muttered his eyes closing as he began to fall asleep.

“Of course you are,” Sollux said. He wandered into the bathroom and rifled through the medicine cabinet. At some point, someone had convinced him it was a good idea to buy a first aid kit and now he was kind of happy about it. He pulled the little bottle of fever reducer out of it and a cold compress walking back towards their bedroom.

Karkat was asleep when Sollux got back, but he put the cold compress on his head carefully. He watched Karkat for a little bit before going back to the couch. He didn’t want to wake him, but he knew he needed to give Karkat the medicine soon. He picked up the laptop again poking through the files trying to track down the code causing the virus. Finding the code easily, he removed it so the pop-up windows would go away. Once that was done, Sollux sat on the couch idle until Karkat wandered out of the bedroom the cold compress still stuck to his forehead and the blanket around his shoulders again.

“Hey you should be in bed.” Sollux stood planning to put him back in bed.

“Fuck off I’m just going to the bathroom,” Karkat said. He stomped into the bathroom and shut the door quickly as Sollux sat back down. He couldn’t really argue with Karkat over that. Karkat was out in a minute anyway; only long enough to stumble over the blanket falling on his face. Sollux sighed walking over to scoop him up again. “I’m fine. I’m not that sick.”

Sollux rolled his eyes picking Karkat up again throwing the blanket over his shoulder in the process. He carried him back into the bedroom placing Karkat on the bed carefully despite his protests. He threw the blanket over him again flattening the cold compress on his head. “You need to take something to lower your fever.” Sollux poured some of the medicine into the little cup that came with the bottle.

“Like hell I’m taking that.” Karkat rolled over pulling the blanket over his head. Sollux frowned and pulled the blanket off of Karkat’s head.

“KK come on,” He said. He tried to hold the medicine to his lips, but Karkat turned away quickly. Sollux sighed again letting Karkat throw the blanket back over his head. “Hey,” Sollux said and sucked the medicine into his mouth being careful not to swallow it. He pulled the blanket off of Karkat’s head kissing him quickly. He prodded at Karkat’s lips with his tongue trying to keep as much of the medicine in his mouth as he did. Finally when Karkat opened his mouth, Sollux dipped him back so the medicine could move into his mouth.

Karkat swallowed in surprise making a disgusted gagging noise as he coughed lightly. He got really red after a moment glaring at Sollux, “You asshole.” He rolled over and hid his head under the blanket again.

“Get some sleep,” Sollux said. He snickered a little satisfied with himself. Walking back into the living room he turned on the TV turning it low so it wouldn’t bother Karkat as he slept. Sollux sat watching TV for a couple of hours. He lost track of time quickly as the shows rolled by waiting for Karkat to wake up.

“Hey nook licker,” Karkat said. He was wrapped in the blanket again as he wandered over to the couch.

“Are you sure you should be out of bed?” Sollux asked. He sat up quickly as Karkat waddled over and sat in his lap.

“Fuck off I want to cuddle,” Karkat said. He leaned back into Sollux pulling the blanket over them. Chuckling, Sollux wrapped his arms around him nuzzling into his hair lightly.

“Okay, okay. Do you want to watch a romcom?” Sollux asked. Karkat nodded quickly as Sollux changed the input on the TV. “You’re still a little shit.”

“I know, now turn on Sound of Music.”


End file.
